Olives
by thekatthatbarks
Summary: Sakura's pregnant and Kakashi may be acting just a little overprotective. But Sakura's learned how to have her fun with it. Prompt from mysincereapology on Tumblr.


Sakura internally groaned when she spotted him out of the corner of her eye. She knew he'd been following her, but really? _That closely?_ They'd been having this argument for months and Kakashi was driving her insane. She felt like someone was always watching her and it set her on edge. Even if it was her husband, it didn't make her feel at ease.

She pulled three shuriken from her pouch and threw them in his direction. Her aim was accurate and they landed in front of his next step. She turned around and looked up at the roof. He was looking at her with wide eyes and then he nervously chuckled, "Sweetheart, what a coincidence."

Sakura rolled her eyes and he hoped down from the building to land in front of her. She stepped towards him and held his face in her hands. He smiled at her from beneath his mask, but even he knew he was in trouble. "Kakashi," she spoke in a sweet voice, "I love you very much."

Kakashi visibly swallowed and he replied, "I love you, too."

She smiled at him, "But you are driving me insane with all of your stalking –"

"I wouldn't call it _stalking_ -"

"And if you don't stop, you are sleeping on the couch."

She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away from him. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Understand?"

"Sakura, the third trimester –"

"Is the most vulnerable, I know, Kakashi," she finished, regretting letting him borrow the baby books she had bought. He was way too paranoid.

Kakashi sighed and held out his hands towards her, "I'm just worried. Can't I be worried?"

"Kakashi," Sakura groaned, feeling like she was talking to a child. They'd had this argument the past two months. Once Sakura had stopped being able to see her feet, he had gotten so _overprotective_. "I am _fine_. The baby is _fine_. _We_ are _fine_."

Kakashi nodded, putting his hands in his pockets, and pouted, "Okay, Sakura, I'll stop following you."

Sakura sighed in relief. She didn't believe him, but he would at least stop for a while. She gestured towards the direction of the hospital, "Now, you can _walk_ me to work if you want."

Kakashi grinned and stepped towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist. They were only walking a few seconds, when he asked her, "Do your feet hurt? I could carry you."

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, " _Kakashi_."

He was quiet and then mumbled, "Just an offer."

Sakura fought back a chuckle and they continued on their way. When they finally reached the hospital, Sakura turned in his arms and leaned up to kiss him on his masked lips. When she pulled away she looked at him pointedly, "I fought in a war, you know."

Kakashi rolled his eyes at her, "Yes, I know. I was there."

"So, I think I'm plenty capable to walk down the street by myself, _even_ if I'm pregnant."

Kakashi sighed dramatically, " _Okay_ , I get it. Sorry, for following you. Now can I give my wife a kiss goodbye?"

Sakura nodded with a smile and Kakashi pulled down his mask to kiss her quickly on the lips. He stepped away, "Don't overwork yourself. I love you."

"Love you, too!" Sakura called after him as he walked away. She laughed to herself as she stepped into the hospital. _Kakashi thought he was such a good actor._

Sakura had plans for a girls night and she met Ino, Hinata, and Tenten at their favorite bar. They all sat down at their booth and thankfully by the time Sakura got there Ino had already ordered her a bowl of olives. Sakura popped them into her mouth happily, "Thank you."

Ino looked at her with a face of disgust, "Man, you're pregnancy cravings are weird."

Sakura rolled her eyes, shoving Ino lightly, "Shut up, Pig. I can't help it, I just always want olives."

Ino snorted, "Yeah, well, you're lucky this village loves you so much. Genma and the others are at the other side of the bar and they ordered these for you when I told them we were waiting for you."

Sakura grinned, taking a drink of her water, "I'll have to thank them later."

Tenten took a drink from her glass and asked her, "Is Kakashi still driving you crazy?"

Sakura put a finger to her lips and told her loudly, "No, he told me this morning that he wasn't going to follow me around anymore."

Tenten held back a laugh and nodded slowly, "Oh, that's good. Is he at home?"

Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing when she heard a thud behind her on the other side of the wall. She answered Tenten, "Yes, we're still trying to get the baby room ready."

Hinata started asking her about all of the baby stuff she had already bought and what she still needed. She offered to give her anything that she wanted from what they still had of Boruto's. Then, the other girls joined in and started making a mental list of what they still needed for Sakura's baby shower coming up.

About an hour later and Sakura complained loudly, "Kami, it's so cold in here. I wish I brought a jacket."

Ino and Tenten snickered, but Hinata just looked at her worriedly and started taking off her jackets. Sakura shook her head, "No, Hinata, keep your jacket on. I wouldn't want you to get cold, I know your shirt's really thin."

Hinata looked at her oddly and Tenten leaned over and whispered something in her ear. When she pulled away, Hinata chuckled to herself and told Sakura, "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Not ten minutes later and Naruto was stumbling towards their table. He looked over his shoulder and muttered something to himself. He turned back to the girls and asked Sakura with a tight smile, "Hey, Sakura, how are you feeling?"

Sakura bit back a laugh and answered, "Oh, just fine, Naruto."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, uh, that's...an awfully thin shirt you have on. You must be cold. I know Hinata always got cold…when she was pregnant."

Sakura shrugged, "I guess I am a _little_ cold."

Naruto was already shrugging off his jacket before she even finished her sentence. He handed it to her, "Here, just borrow my jacket for the night."

Sakura pulled the orange jacket on and smiled at him, "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto sighed, "Of course, Sakura. You know you just looked so cold over here. Really, that bastard Kakashi should've made sure you had a jacket before you left the house. I mean, what kind of husband.."

Naruto trailed off and kissed Hinata on the cheek, before walking away from the girls. Not a second later and they heard Naruto yell, "What the hell was that for?" from across the bar.

The girls laughed to themselves and Sakura rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. A half hour passed without any sign of Kakashi or Naruto again. Then, Sakura accidently knocked over her second bowl of olives and they fell to the floor.

She cursed and Hinata made a move to pick them up when Tenten stopped her. Sakura raised an eyebrow at them when she realized. None of the girls moved to help her and Sakura leaned towards the floor when a gloved hand appeared.

She looked up to see Kakashi picking up her olives and when she met his eyes, he smiled at her, "Oh, hello, Sakura."

Sakura held back a laugh as Kakashi signaled to the bartender to bring Sakura another bowl. He turned back to Sakura with his crinkled eye smile and explained, "Uh, I was doing the finishing touches on the baby's room when Naruto dropped by. And he decided to drag me out for a short break."

Ino snorted beside her and Kakashi glanced at her a little nervously, "And, um, well, I couldn't help but notice when you knocked your food over. Good thing I was here, right?"

Sakura smiled at him, finding his stalkish behavior more amusing than anything else by now, "Yes, that is really _lucky_ , honey."

Kakashi chuckled lightly and Hinata looked at him sympathetically. She still looked like she was fighting a few giggles, but she raised an eyebrow at him, "Would you and Naruto like to come join us?"

Kakashi looked to Sakura and when she waved her hand, his shoulders relaxed, "Thank you, Hinata-chan, that'd be nice."

Kakashi stepped away from them and when he came back, he brought not only Naruto, but Genma and Kurenai with him too. Sakura tried not to laugh at how Naruto glared at Kakashi and sat as far away from as possible. They didn't stay there very long after that. Sakura was getting more tired the longer her pregnancy went on even if she didn't want to admit it. So, she pulled Kakashi away at some point with the excuse she had work in the morning.

After telling everyone goodbye, they slipped out of the bar and into the streets. Sakura leaned heavily into Kakashi and he wrapped an arm around her, "Say the word and in a poof of smoke we could be home."

But Sakura shook her head, "No, I want to enjoy the walk. It's really beautiful this time of night."

Both of them glanced up at the sky that was now filled with stars and the full moon shined down on them. Kakashi sighed and looked back down at Sakura with a sigh, "You know, no one would think any less of you if you just admitted you were tired."

"'M not tired," Sakura argued sleepily and Kakashi chuckled.

When they finally got home, Kakashi helped Sakura take off her shoes and led her to the couch. She expected him to lie down with her, but he stepped away and she heard him moving around in the kitchen. A few minutes later and he came back out with a plate of cookies. Sakura grabbed the plate hungrily and Kakashi moved to where he was behind her. He held her and she leaned back onto his chest comfortably.

"So," she spoke as she munched on her cookies, "You had time to bake cookies while you were following me around all day?"

The hand that had been stroking up and down Sakura's arm paused and he cleared his throat, "I stopped following you after you told me to."

Sakura laughed, "Mhm, okay, Kashi."

Kakashi sighed behind her, "I'm sorry."

Sakura shrugged, popping another cookie in her mouth, "It's okay. It was actually kind of fun to see how much I had to do before you revealed yourself."

"You knew the whole time, didn't you?"

"Of course. Like I told you earlier, I am a very well capable shinobi," she told him and then laughed remembering the orange and black jacket hanging near the door, "I can't believe you used Naruto."

"He called me insane," Kakashi grumbled, making Sakura laugh again.

Sakura reached forward and put the empty plate on the coffee table. She turned back and cuddled herself into Kakashi's chest. She yawned, "No, but maybe just a little overprotective. But that's not really a bad thing when you think about it…"

She felt Kakashi kiss the top of her head and Sakura barely registered him carrying her to their bedroom as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
